


Кольцо

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Characters, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Что это значит — любить кого-то? Он пытается вспомнить, что чувствовал к тем женщинам, которым признавался в любви, но не может.





	Кольцо

Они не признаются друг другу в любви, не клянутся в вечных чувствах. Джеймс старается не давать названия их отношениям — по его опыту, это не приводит ни к чему хорошему.

Они живут вместе, делят счета. Джеймс знает, что ему всегда есть, куда возвращаться, — и это очень странное чувство, которое никогда прежде не было ему знакомо. 

Все женщины, которые возникали в его жизни, что-то забирали с собой, уходя, и ему кажется, что за долгие годы, проведённые им на службе, они растащили его всего, по кусочкам, не оставив ни надежды на счастливый финал, ни памяти о том, как ощущается любовь.

Любовь — признак непрофессионализма, любые чувства — проявления слабости. Так его учили, и он запомнил этот урок.

***

Когда Гарет впервые заговаривает о браке, Джеймс невольно смеётся, едва не поперхнувшись кофе. Они завтракают вместе, Гарет собирается в офис, у Джеймса днём самолёт, и они оба стараются не загадывать, когда увидятся снова, — плохая примета.

— Надеюсь, это шутка?

— Нисколько. Мы вместе уже четыре года, и мне кажется, за это время мы оба поняли, что никуда не собираемся друг от друга деваться.

— Гарет, — голос Джеймса становится резким; быть может, слишком резким, но ему почему-то не удаётся сейчас себя контролировать. — Свадьбы — развлечение для тех, кто верит в «и жили они долго и счастливо». Для наивных людей, не расставшихся со своими иллюзиями. И они имеют на это право — пока такие, как ты и я, защищают привычный уклад их жизни и держат все реальные опасности как можно дальше от их домов. Но мы — не они.

— Ты мог бы просто сказать, что не хочешь этого, — спокойно отвечает Гарет и поднимается из-за стола. — Мне пора на работу.

***

В следующий раз Джеймс оказывается в этом доме через четыре месяца — ровно на три месяца и три недели позже, чем думал. Ему всё ещё больно дышать, левая рука всё ещё плохо слушается, и его мутит, то ли от слабости, то ли от лекарств, которыми его напичкали в больнице.

Он переступает порог, тяжело опираясь на плечо Гарета, и утомлённо думает о том, что наконец-то дома. В безопасности. С человеком, которому действительно доверяет и рядом с которым не боится уснуть. Джеймс делает глубокий вдох, стараясь справиться с нахлынувшими эмоциями, и говорит себе, что дело в обезболивающих, что эта сентиментальность пройдёт, как только он станет лучше себя чувствовать.

Но он поворачивает голову, смотрит Гарету в глаза и произносит, надеясь, что это звучит достаточно небрежно и насмешливо: 

— Если ты всё ещё хочешь связать меня узами браками, то сейчас отличный момент: я просто не смогу никуда убежать.

Взгляд Гарета слишком серьёзный, и Джеймсу вдруг становится страшно: вдруг тот действительно решит, что он шутит? Не то чтобы его это действительно волновало...

Но Гарет медленно кивает:

— Хочу.

И Джеймс понимает, что действительно не сможет никуда убежать.

Затея с браком всё ещё кажется ему глупой и дурацкой, но так хочет Гарет — и оказывается, что для Джеймса этого достаточно.

***

На церемонию они приглашают минимум гостей. Кроме страшно нервничавшего Билла, слишком радостной Ив и Кью, чьи саркастичные комментарии в кои-то веки кажутся Джеймсу максимально уместными, — только самые близкие родственники Гарета: дядя с тётей и дочь от первого брака, Алекс. Каждый раз, когда она улыбается Джеймсу, тот ощущает себя так, будто влез в церковный сад нарвать яблок и напоролся на священника.

Она не должна быть рада за них. Она совершенно его не знает, да и вряд ли когда-либо прежде предполагала, что её отец решит провести остаток жизни с другим мужчиной. Но она улыбается совершенно искренне, и крепко обнимает их обоих по очереди, и открыто утирает слёзы, и от всего этого Джеймсу хочется куда-нибудь сбежать, желательно — в компании бутылки хорошего скотча. 

Он ловит взгляд Гарета, одновременно весёлый и встревоженный, и, подмигнув ему, подносит к губам кольцо, которое тот всего полчаса назад надел ему на руку. Джеймс справится. Это не самая сложная миссия в его жизни. Хотя определённо — одна из самых ответственных. Тот единственный случай, когда ни в чём нельзя отступить от плана.

***

Кольцо — простой широкий ободок из белого металла, не привлекающий лишнего внимания. Во время заданий его, конечно, приходится снимать, но Джеймс даёт себе слово всегда носить его в Лондоне — и каждый раз привыкает заново. Крутит его на пальце, перемещает с одной фаланги на другую и обратно. С кольцом он чувствует себя неловко, но без кольца ему кажется, что он снова остался один.

***

Эти три заветных слова почему-то так легко было говорить женщинам — «всё будет хорошо, милая, _я люблю тебя_ », — но сказать их Гарету не поворачивается язык. Что такое любовь? Что это значит — любить кого-то? Он пытается вспомнить, что чувствовал к тем женщинам, но не может.

Ему нравится просыпаться в доме, в котором всё пронизано присутствием Гарета. Нравится доставать свои рубашки из шкафа, в котором висят его костюмы. Нравится слушать, как тот рычит на председателя объединённого разведывательного комитета, позвонившего в неудачный момент. Нравится возвращаться к нему — из любого уголка мира, после нескольких дней отсутствия или долгой, утомительной миссии, растянувшейся на несколько месяцев. Нравится знать, что о нём думают, что его ждут, что ему готовы простить любую глупость — и никогда не допустят мысли о возможности его предательства. Нравится осознание того простого факта, что где-то — неважно, на другой половине кровати, в соседней комнате или на другом конце земного шара от него, — есть человек, на руке которого красуется точно такое же кольцо, и этот человек — Гарет Мэллори.

Он никогда не скажет, что любит его, — просто потому, что слишком боится произносить эти слова вслух. Но кольцо на его безымянном пальце значит именно это.


End file.
